1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a putter-type golf club head and a putter-type golf club capable of enhancing an impact feeling while keeping a rolling distance and direction high level.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a putter-type golf club head including a head main portion made of metal, and a face insert made of elastic material and arranged in a concave portion of the head main portion has been known. With such a putter-type golf club, soft impact feeling can be obtained.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-196668 proposes use of an elastomer as an elastic material for a face insert in order to make impact feeling of a putter softer. However, if a soft face insert is used, there is a fear that a launch direction of a golf ball may deviate in a subtle way (degradation of directionality) or undesirable, unnecessary spin may be generated.
In order to solve the defects described above, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-236985 proposes a face insert having a two-layer structure in which a relatively hard elastic material is used on a front side. However, with such a putter-type golf club head, soft impact feeling cannot be obtained.